Sick Days
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: I could very easily get very easily get used to this being waited on hand and foot and if they would always get breakthroughs like this one when I'm not around may I could get used to taking more sick days after all.


**Sick Days 1/1**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **K

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** I could very easily get very easily get used to this being waited on hand and foot and if they would always get breakthroughs like this one when I'm not around may I could get used to taking more sick days after all.

**Author's Note:- ** 12 Word Challenge words from Beth were – Cushioned lap tray, Red Grapes, Picture Frame, Hair Dye, Race Course, Mirror, Chicken pie, Pumpkin, Clock, Aeroplane, Leather Boots, BMW

"God Sandra you'll not have to arrest people today one look at you and they'll admit to anything!" I'm staring at myself in the **mirror** in my bathroom and I have to say I look like death warmed up and I have a feeling no amount of make-up is going to improve the situation.

I've had a horrible head cold for over a week and I've been getting through it with the help of night and day nurse capsules but this morning I feel like I've been hit by a double decker. I don't take time off because I'm ill in 20 years on the force I have taken about 10 sick days but I really don't know if I can do it today.

"Jack it's me listen I feel like hell today I'll not be in can you keep things ticking over? Hopefully I'll be back tomorrow." When I'm not able to be in the office for whatever reason or I'm going to be late it's always Jack I ask to keep things going but he's not the person who really need to know I'll not be in today. I've just text Gerry to let him know I feel even worse this morning and I won't be in. Normally he's have stayed last night he spends more nights here now than in his own place but he had to take Gerry Junior to school this morning and his place is closer to Paula's. See she doesn't drive and GJ has spent the last few weeks making a model of a **race course** complete with miniature horses and jumps for his sports project. I spent a long time two nights ago listening to him explain how they all had to pick a sport and make a model of the place it was held. Anyway I'm getting away from the point he had to take GJ in the car because the model is too big to carry. That's why I woke up alone this morning, the very morning that I could have done with someone her to look after me, well actually not someone him in particular.

"I told you that you were ill maybe next time you'll listen. I'll call in at lunch time with some of that butternut squash and **pumpkin** soup you like, meantime rest up." That's the text I just got back from him and god now every time he thinks I'm too ill for work and I tell him he's over reacting I'll get this thrown back at me.

At least I know he's coming with lunch so I can curl up on the sofa and watch TV until then. I'm back in my jammies and have pulled the fleecy blanket off the back of the sofa over me as I settle down with a glass of iced water and a bowl of **red grapes**.

Some of the people on this show are completely nuts and that's only the quieter ones the rest aren't nuts they are a committable level of insane. Right now they're on a feature called "My boyfriend's step dad's brother is the father of my baby." And they're about to announce the DNA results. I wouldn't want to cross the mother of the baby so it's no wonder no one wants to admit to being the father of her child. She's wearing a skirt that is more like a belt, a top her breasts are about to fall out of, red thigh high faux **leather boots** and has so many tattoos you can barely see an inch of skin on her arms. Oh here we go he's about to read out the results and the boyfriend's step father's brother is the father of the poor child and now they're throwing furniture at each other. Is this seriously what they consider entertainment?

"God so many channels so little choice! How can I have access to over 300 channels and not find a single thing to watch?" I know it's mad to talk to the TV it's not like it's going to answer me but can you blame me? I mean unless I want to watch make over, cookery or antiques shows or game shows I'm left with a choice between yet more repeats of Michael Palin's Sahara or a documentary called "The world's most amazing **Aeroplane **crashes" sometimes I wonder why I pay a small fortune to sky every month let alone paying my TV licence on top of that when there's not a single thing worth watching on the television.

See this is why I hate being off work ill, I'm the sort of person who likes to be active, I like my brain to be active, I'm used to TV being a relaxing thing I do at night on the sofa to unwind from work. When I was a child and used to be ill my Mum would bring me my dinner on the sofa in the living room and she always made me **chicken pie**, it used to be my favourite but these days, actually pretty much since I became an adult, I can't stand it. In saying that it's probably because I associate it with being sick.

Anyway I used to curl up on the sofa and watch the limited amount of kids programs there was then and once they were over I'd watch anything at all but then TV was a novelty and getting to decide what was watched was even more rare.

I've just woken up with a start and I'm not sure how long I've been asleep but the continued ringing of the doorbell has woken me and a quick glance at the **clock** tells me it's lunch time and Gerry is here with food.

"Sorry sweetheart I couldn't get my keys out while my hands were full. How are you feeling now?" He's got arms full of deli bags with breads and fruit and a Tupperware with the soup I love that he must have gone home and got from his freezer this morning.

"I still feel like a hit and run victim but at least I'm a little better than I was when I woke up this morning." He's set all the stuff down on the breakfast bar and is handing me a chemist bag.

"There's cold and flu stuff in there and some vics to help clear your blocked nose." That's not all that's in the bag there's a "rich red" **hair dye** box which I am now holding up.

"Are you trying to tell me something because I've gotta tell you I'm quite happy being blond."

"It's for Catlin she asked me to get it when I picked GJ up this morning she's staying at Paula's for a couple of nights an apparently they are changing the colour of her hair tonight yet again." He's smiling at me as he runs his fingers through my hair "Why would I buy you hair dye I love your hair just like it is it's perfect just like the rest of you."

"Yeah well you should really stay away from me right now or you're going to end up sick too."

"Ok you go put your feet up again and I'll bring your soup in to you then fill you in on what Brian found out about Anderson's **BMW** you'll never believe it."

"So we've got him then? He can't deny that he swore she was never in his car and what reason would there be for us to find blood in the spare wheel space in the boot if she wasn't?" He's just finished telling me about the blood that had clearly soaked through the boot carpet when Julian Anderson killed his sister. The case had been closed for over 4 years and he clearly thought he'd got away with it because he started using the blue BMW that we were sure he had transported her body in and which had been kept in his garage on his property since. It's a real breakthrough for us before it all we had was his finger prints on a heavy silver **picture frame** that we believed was the murder weapon. He'd easily explained that away though telling us that since the frame was from his sister's house he's probably touched it a dozen times.

"Yeah I don't think even his high class brief can get him out of this one so as soon as you're on your feet again we'll bring him back in and nail him." He's looking so proud of himself as he lifts the **cushioned lap tray** off my knee with my empty bowl on it and heads for the kitchen.

I could very easily get very easily get used to this being waited on hand and foot and if they would always get breakthroughs like this one when I'm not around may I could get used to taking more sick days after all.


End file.
